Cafe World Wiki:Project Cupcake
Cafe World Wiki: Project Cupcake, is mainly to get get an article for each recipe, equipment and special items, orders and gifts. Since the Wiki is very behind. This is very basic and even if there is missing information getting what we can is key. Note: red (dead) links are articles needed. The lists may have typos or the article may exist under different/similar name. Equipment Check List (double check to make sure it doesn't exist under a different/similar name) *Pastry Station *BBQ Grill *Slow Cooker *Sushi Station *Cooking Station *Chocolate Station *Fondue Station Special Items Check List (double check to make sure it doesn't exist under a different/similar name) *Fridge *Salad Bar *Prize Machine *Collections Cabinet *Holiday Tree *Sous Chef *Serving Susie *Ice Cream Cart *Grand Master Chef *Captain Super Stove *Queen Deep Freeze *The Hostess *No Spoil Genie *No Clean Fairy *Jack O'Lantern *Mr. Snowball *Champagne Tower *Love Thermometer *Leprechaun Fountain *Tiki Totem *Egg Basket *Food Booth *Romantic Table *Pasta Maker *Kitchenus Maximus *High Tea Table *Roasting Pit *Red Phone Booth Recipes Check List *40 oz Steak *Almond-Crusted Mahi Mahi *Angel Fruit Cake *Angel Slices *Anniversary Cake *Antipasto *Apple Crumble *Apple Friendship Bread *Artichoke Cheese Fondue *Artichoke Dip *Asparagus Almondine *Atomic Buffalo Wings *Avocado Roll *Baby-Back Ribs *Bacon and Eggs *Bacon Cheeseburger *Bacon Wrapped Scallops *Baked Ham *Baked Potatoes *Baklava *Ballpark Meal *Banana Bread *Banana Nut Muffin *Banana Split *Basic Crudites *Basil Finger Sandwiches *BBQ Chicken *BBQ Chicken Pizza *BBQ Corn *Beef Bourguignon *Beef Skewers *Beef Wellington *Belgian Waffles *Big ol'Cookie Cake *Birthday Cake *Birthday Cupcakes *Biscotti *Biscuits and Gravy *Biscuits of Tomorrow *Blood Sausage *Blueberry Streusel *Blue Cotton Candy *Boerewors Pap en Sous *Book Party Platter *Bountiful Breakfast *Bread Pudding *Breakfast in Bed *Breakfast Sandwich *Broiled Rainbow Trout *Bruschetta *Bubbling Brew *Buttered Mussels *Buttermilk Pancakes *California Sushi Roll *Camper Cookies *Caterpillar Roll *Caramel Apples *Caramel Corn *Carrot Cake *Chashu Ramen *Cheese Fondue *Cheesy Tuna Casserole *Chef Piero's Special *Chef's Salad *Cherry Meringue Pie *Chicken Adobo *Chicken and Forty Cloves *Chicken Fingers *Chicken Gyro and Fries *Chicken Long Rice *Chicken Pot Pie *Chicken Risotto *Chicken Salad Wrap *Chicken Vindaloo *Chili Cheese Burger *Chinese Candy Box *Chips and Guacamole *Chocolate Art *Chocolate Caramels *Chocolate Cream Pie *Chocolate Crepe *Chocolate-dipped Fruit *Chocolate Pecan Pie *Chocolate S'more Fondue *Choco-Scotch Clusters *Clubhouse Sandwich *Cocoa Croissant *Cocktail Weenies *Coffee Cake *Coffee-Crusted Filet *Collard Greens and Bacon *Community Cook-off *Confit de Canard *Cookies and Cream Fondue *Corn Flake Chicken *Coq Au Vin *Corndog *Corned Beef *Corned Beef and Cabbage *Country Pate *Crab Spring Roll *Crackling Peking Duck *Crafty 3-Bean Salad *Cranberry Casserole *Creamy Corn Soup *Creme Brulee *Creme Fraiche Caviar *Croque Monsiuer *Dandelion Salad *Dark Chocolate Truffle *Deep Fried Candy Bar *Deep Fried Chicken *Deep Fried Ice Cream *Deep Fried Sushi *Deep Fried Turkey *Delicious Chocolate Cake *Deluxe Breakfast Melt *Dino Drumstick *Drive-In Meal *Duck La Orange *Egg Hunt Carrot Cake *Egg Hunt Sugar Cookies *Eggplant Sandwich *Eggs Benedict *Eggy in a Basket *Elegant Cupcakes *Escargot *Espresso Cream Sables *Falafel *Fancy Gourmet Sampler *Fancy Schmancy Pizza *Feijoada *Fettuccine Alfredo *Fiery Fish Tacos *Fiesta Cheese Fondue *Finger Sandwiches *Fish n Chips *Fish Sticks *Four Bean Chili *French Onion Soup *Fruit and Jelly Mold *Fugu *Funnel Cake *Genghis' Mongoulash *Garlic Artichoke Pizza *Gem Cake *Giant Chili Dog *Giant Dino Egg *Gingerbread House *Gingerbread Spoon Cake *Ginger Plum Pork Chops *Gnocchi alla Romana *Gnocchi Gianna *Graduation Cake *Grandma's Chili *Grilled Cheese Sandwich *Grandma's Famous Meatloaf *Grand Tandoori Chicken *Green Pepper Pizza *Ham & Egg Sandwich *Ham and Potato Soup *Haupia *Herbed Halibut *His & Her Surf n' Turf *Homemade Almond Toffee *Homemade Energy Bar *Homestyle Pot Roast *Hotdog and Garlic Fries *Hush Puppies *Ice Cream Sundae *Impossible Quiche *Irish Stew *In Flight Meal *Jammin' Jelly Donuts *Julius Caesar's Salad *Jumbo Shrimp Cocktail *Kabayaki *King Crab Bisque *Kung Pao Stir Fry *Lau Lau *Lavish Lamb Curry *Lemon Butter Lobster *Lobster Stuffed Ravioli *Loco Moco *Lomi Lomi Salmon *Love Cake *Lox Bagel *Luigi's Linguini *Macaroni and Cheese *Mama's Carbonara *Martian Brain Bake *Meat Craver's Pizza *Menudo *Mike's Mystical Pizza *Milk and Cookies *Milk Chocolate Bunny *Mince Tartlets *Mini Crab Cakes *Mocha Hawaiian Malasada *Mocha Truffles *Mother's Day Feast *Mystical Pizza *Napoleon's Napoleon *New Orleans Gumbo *Nut Crusted Lake Trout *Olde Turkey Leg *Onion Rings *Osso Bucco *Overstuffed Peppers *Oyster Shooter *Pancit and Lumpia *Panna Cotta *Parisian Baguette *Pasta e Fagioli *Pastilla *Peach Cobbler *Peach Pie a la Mode *Pepperoni Pizza *Perfect Tuna Casserole *Philly Cheesesteak *Pineapple and Ham Pizza *Pinwheel Sandwiches *Pita and Dolmas *Pizza Margherita *Powdered French Toast *Pulled Pork *Pumpkin Pie *Pumpkin Stew *Rack of Lamb *Rackasaurus Ribs *Ranch Beans *Raspberry Cheesecake *Ratatouille *Red Burrito *Red Velvet Cake *Rhubarb Betty *Rice Pudding *Romantic Brownie Sundae *Rootin' Tootin' Rib eye *Royal Feast *Salmon Rillettes *Sausage Deep Dish Pizza *Sausage Lasagna *Sauteed Turbot *Savory Stuffed Turkey *Seafood Paella *Sesame-Crusted Tuna *Seventies Cake *Shanghai Dumplings *Short Bread Cookies *Shu Mai Dumplings *Sirius Sorbet *Sixties Cake *Skillet Corn Bread *Sliced Potatoes au Gratin *Smoked Salmon Latkes *Smoked Sole Fish *Snack Platter *Snowflake Cake *Soft Boiled Egg *Spaghetti and Meatballs *Spicy Devil Eggs *Spicy Tuna Roll *Spinach Souffle *Spitfire Roasted Chicken *Shrimp Fajitas *Stardust Stew *Steak Dinner *Sticky Buns *Strawberry Napoleon *Strawberry Salad *Stuffed Mushrooms *Summer Fruit Cake *Summer Jambalaya *Super Chunk Fruit Salad *Sushi Boat *Sushi Spread *Sweet Dinner Rolls *Sweet Potato Pancake *Sweet Potato Souffle *Sweet Pulled Pork *Swiss Cheese Fondue *Tangy BBQ Chicken *Tempura Udon *Three-Color Pasta *Tikka Masala Kabobs *Tiramisu *Toaster Pastries *Tofu Veggie Skewers *Tony's Classic Pizza *Tortilla Soup *Tostada de Carne Asada *Triple Berry Cheesecake *Truffled Popcorn *Tuna Melt *Unbirthday Cake *Uni *Vampire Staked Steak *Vegas Buffet *Vegetable Minestrone *Vegetarian Chili *Vegetarian Tamales *Veggie Calzone *Veggie Lasagna *Veggie Sushi *Venetian Vermicelli *Voodoo Chicken Salad *Waldorf Salad *Walnut Caramel Brownies *Wedding Cake *White Radish Cake *White Truffles *X's and O's Cookies *Zynga Dog Cake New recipes *Yorkshire Pudding *Shepherd's Pie *Bangers and Mash *Salmon Mousse *Strawberry Rhubarb Pie *2-Year Anniversary Cake *Beef Menchado *Filipino Paella *Lechon *Sisig *Crispy Egg Rolls *Pineapple Cake *Cassava Cake Template: Infobox Recipe } |name = |image = |image2 = |image3 = |cost = |servings = |perserving = |total = |ready = |preparation cp = |serving cp = |total cp = |cuisine = |lvl = |limited edition = |needs unlock = |goal = |order = }} Acqusition Order Acquired by completing the order: . or Goal Acquired by completing: . or Event Acquired during the (event name here) - Limited Time. or Other Acquire through Grandma's Lost Recipes/purchasing the cafe expansion/free? at what level,etc Notes Is this cook/served for any order? Is this a high CP or coin earning dish? etc. Trivia Add some fun trivia about this real life recipe, an error made about this recipe for preparation steps, etc See Also add links to similar dishes or other of this cuisine links of the goals/orders/events/equipment used with this recipe External Links Gifts Check List (note: may be retired dish or duplicate items) *Beef Stew *Blueberry Cheesecake *Blueberry Pancakes *Bottle of Coca-Cola *Caesar Salad *Clam Chowder *Coca-Cola *Deluxe Breakfast Melt *Dungeoness Crab *Edamame *Eggs Florentine *Fab Focaccia *Fettucini Alfredo *Fruit Skewer *Fudge Brownies *Grandma's Long Lost Apple Pie *Grandpa's Lost BBQ Ribs *Gyoza Dumplings *Ham & Egg Sandwich referred to often in goals as Ham, Egg & Cheese Sandwich *Key Lime Pie *Lemon Meringue *Martian Brain Bake *Pesto Pizza *Red Velvet Cake *Shrimp Pasta *Strawberry Pancakes *Super Sliders *Sweet Seasonal Ham *Thanksgiving Meal *Tom Yum Goong *Valentine Cake *V.I.P. Dinner *V.I.P. Salad *Vanilla Ice Cream Cake *Veggie Burger *Wedding Cake Slice Participants Hollowness Donauzze21 - Orders Category: Community Projects